iGo One Direction
by SaNkK
Summary: una pequeña historia seddie de lo que hubiera pasado en iGo one direction si freddie hubiera estado en una banda


iCarly

iGo one direction

(en el garage)

Kevin:listos?

Scott:1,2,3,4!

Freddie:(epic bass line)

Kevin:(singing): I talk to you every now and then!  
I never felt so alone again!  
I stop to think at a wishing well!  
My thoughts send me on a carousel!

Here I am standing on my own  
Not a motion from the telephone!  
I know! not a reason why  
Solitudes a reason to die!

Just you wait and see

Freddie:just you wait and see!

Kevin:As school life is a  
It is a woken dream  
Aren't you feeling alone?

I guess its just another  
I guess its just another  
Kevin,Freddie:I guess its just another night alone!

Kevin:Now as I walk down the street  
I need a job just to sleep in sheets!  
Buying food every once in a while  
But not enough to purchase a smile

A tank of gas is a treasure to me  
I know now that nothing is free  
I talk to you every now and then!  
I never felt so alone again!

(solo)

Just you wait and see

Freddie:just you wait and see!

Kevin:As school life is a  
It is a woken dream!  
Aren't you feeling alone?

I guess its just another!  
I guess its just another!  
Freddie,Kevin:I guess its just another night alone!

Los 3:wuuu!

Scott:quedo genial!

Freddie:lose!(feliz)

Kevin:hasta ahora hemos sonado bien eh! (ellos son Blink 182)

(Kevin Pudwill=guitarra lider,vocal,Edad:19 años)

(Scott Raynor=Baterista,Edad:19 años)

(Freddie Benson=Bassit,vocal,Productor tecnico de iCarly,Edad:18 años)

(con carly shay)

Spencer:(apunto de abrir la puerta)carly?

(carly llegando con todas la maletas adolorida)(se recarga en la puerta se cai)

Spencer:como estas?

Carly:estoy enferma y muero!(tira el sombrero)

Spencer:talvez te tenga que llevar al doctor

Carly:no..solo abre la puerta..para que pueda meter las cosas y estar sola..

Spencer:okay..(abre la puerta)(se encuentran con todos)Hey!,Hey!,Hey!

Freddie:s'up!

Sam:holaa!

Carly:que estan haciendo aquí?

Sam:cocinando unos bistecs

Freddie:jugando videojuegos

T-Bo:en la piscina!

Gibby:gibbey!

Spencer:que tanto tiempo? Se han estado juntando en nuestro apartamento?

Sam:ah..cuantos dias se fueron de vacaciones?

Spencer:como 8 dias

Sam:como 8 dias

(carly empieza a quejarse y se cae)

Freddie:esta bien..?

Spencer:(risa entre dientes)(le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro)no..esta como muriendo

Sam:gib! Ayudala a levantarse

Gibby:claro!(la ayuda a levantarse)

T-Bo:man..se ve realmente enferma

Spencer:si,tiene gusanos de la selva

Gibby:oh dios!(la deja caer)oh dios!,oh dios(sale corriendo)

(al dia siguiente)

(gibby estaba dandole masaje en los pies a sam)

Gibby:despues de esto me daras masaje tu o no?

Sam:no que asco!,vamos sigue!

(un doctor estaba revisando a carly)

Carly:y? como sigo?,mis gusanos de la selva estan mejor?

Doctor:mucho mejor,se han ido mejor dicho

Carly:genial

Doctor:pero..aun eres cotagiosa asi que no beses a nadie

Carly:si,no hay problema no tengo novio

Doctor:see,no lo creo,bueno estare en mi departamento arriba si necesitas algo mas(se va)

(sube spencer por el elevador)

Spencer:hey chicos!miren lo que consegui!

Carly:una mujer?

Sam:un trabajo de verdad?

Gibby:un amigo de tu mismam edad?

Spencer:no!miren esto!(mueve un maquina de ejercicio oxidada y desecha)encontre esto..en el basurero..casi en el basurero(riendo)

Gibby:que es eso? Una motocicleta?(sonriendo)

Spencer:motocicleta..que parte de esto parece una motocicleta?

Sam:vez llantas?

Carly:un motor?

Spencer:algo relacionado con motocicletas?

Gibby:miren soy solo un chico,no un mago

Sam:ponte a masajear entre los dedos!

Gibby:(suspira)

Carly:es una especie de maquina de ejercicio?

Spencer:no es solo una maquina de ejercicio,es la MEJOR maquina de ejercicio!

Sam:que vas a hacer con ella?

Spencer:la voy a reparar y usarla

Sam:si claro

Spencer:oh..quieren ver acaso este abdomen?(se levanta la camisa)

Carly:que es eso en tu ombligo?

Spencer:no hay nada en mi om..(revisa)oh! Palomitas!(se la come)(se va)

(entra freddie)

Freddie:s'up fellas?(entra con kevin y scott)

Carly:hola freddie,quienes son tus amigos?

Freddie:oh,el es scott raynor y kevin pudwill

Kevin:que onda

Scott:hey

Freddie:son de la banda

Gibby:que banda?

Freddie:mi banda punk rock

Sam:(rie)y como se llaman? Los jala cables

Kevin:de echo somos..Blink 182

Scott:deben de aver escuchado de nostros

Sam:(pensando)ah ah

Gibby:no

Carly:ni idea

Sam:bueno mucho bla bla,aque viniste?

Freddie:ah..una tal banda llamada one direction

Sam:callate!(emocionada)

Carly:one direction?

Gibby:oh dios,oh dios!,oh dios!,lee el mail

Freddie:okay..dice querido freddie..

Gibby:oh dios!

Freddie:(se queda mirandolo)em..bueno dice estaremos en el area de seattle esta semana

(gritan)

Scott,Kevin:ew..

Kevin:pubertos de ahora..

Scott:salgamos mejor(se van)

Sam:no puede ser! En verdad!

Gibby:sh! Dejalo terminar!(le pone la mano en la cara)

Freddie:y..dice que amarian aparecer en icarly y tocar una cancion

(empiezan a gritar)

Gibby:(grita)(se le quedan mirando)suena bien..

(con blink 182)

Kevin:dude..no puedo creer que todos piense que ese tal one direction es rock!

Scott:dejalos que piensen lo que quieran

Freddie:si, igual nosotros seguiremos rockeando!

Scott:vamos a tocar untitled!

Kevin:dale

Scott:1,2,3,4!

Kevin: I think of awhile ago  
We might have had it all  
But I was so stupid then  
You needed time to grow

But now just as things change  
As well my feelings do  
In time things rearrange  
I am so sick of chasing you

But what do I get 'cause I just seem to lose  
You make me regret those times I spent with you  
And playing those games as I wait for your call  
And now I give up, so goodbye and so long

It's not a change of pace  
This time I'll get it right  
It's not a change of taste  
I was the one there last night

You have your other friends  
They were there when you cried  
Didn't mean to hurt you then  
Best friends just won't leave your side

But what do I get 'cause I just seem to lose  
You make me regret those times I spent with you  
And playing those games as I wait for your call  
And now I give up, so goodbye and so long

(solo)

It's not a change of pace  
This time I'll get it right  
It's not a change of taste  
I was the one there last night

When I needed you most  
When I needed a friend  
You let me down now  
Like I let you down then

So sorry, it's over

(en el estudio)

Carly:que haces freddie?

Freddie:arreglando todo para one direction..

Carly:y sam?

Freddie:no lo se,tal vez en prision

Carly:sam esta en prision?

Freddie:(rie)na..(ve que carly toma agua en una cantinplora)esa botella?

Carly:Spencer me la compro en texas,mira(se la da)tiene pequeños dibujos de texas

Freddie:(rie)si ya los no te (apunto de tomar agua)

Carly:NO!(se la tira)no puedes beber despues de mi! Puedo contagiarte

Freddie:oh..cierto

(entra gibby)

Gibby:hey chicos!

Carly,Freddie:wow

Freddie:por que tan elegante gib?

Gibby:por ninguna razon

Carly:te vestiste asi por 1D?

Gibby:oh! Ya es ese dia? Ni lo recordaba

(entra sam)

Sam:chicos! One direction biene por el ascensor!

Gibby:oh dios!oh dios!,oh dios!(se quedan mirando)

(ya unas vez llegaron)(empezaron a cantar)(terminan de cantar)

Niail:que tal estubo?

Gibby:genial!

Louis:entonces aque hora llegamos para el show de esta noche?

Freddie:lleguen aquí unos..20 minutos antes

Sam:hey chicos esperen!,no tengo preferencia a ninguno pero(se acerca a zayn)solo haslo mejor que puedes alla afuera

Freddie:(se queda mirando)

Zayn:em..okay..

(en casa de blink 182)(kevin con scott en un acustico)

Kevin:(singing) Yo he peliao con cocodrilos

Me he balanceado sobre un hilo cargando más de 500 kilos

Le he dao la vuelta al mundo en menos de un segundo

He cruzao 100 laberintos y nunca me confundo

Respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas

Soy a prueba de fuego, agarro balas con la boca

Mi creatividad vuela como los aviones

Puedo construir un cerebro sin leer las instrucciones

Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios

Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario

Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro

Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro

Soy inmune a la muerte

No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte

Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque

Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que García Marqués

Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero (x2)

Puedo brincar la cuerda con solo una pierna

Veo en la oscuridad sin usar una linterna

Cocino lo que quieras, yo soy todo un chef

Tengo sexo 24 - 7 todo el mes

Puedo soplar las nubes grises pa que tengas un buen día

También se como comunicarme por telepatía

Por ti, cruzo las fronteras sin visa

Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la "Mona Lisa"

Por ti, respiro antes de morirme

Por ti voy a la Iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme

Sigo siendo el Rey, aunque no tenga reino

Mi sudor huele a perfume y nunca me despeino

Se pelear todas las artes marciales

También se como comunicarme con los animales

Mientras más pasa el tiempo me veo más joven

Y esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Beethoven

Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti

Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí

Soy todo lo que soy

Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero (x2)

Scott:dude! Esta pro!,tu la escribiste?

Kevin:na..es un cover de calle 13 se llama muerte en hawaii

Scott:no sabia de ellos

Kevin:escuchalos suenan pro

(entra freddie enojado)

Freddie:That's Bullshit!

Kevin:que pasa cenicienta?

Freddie:el tipo ese de one direction quiere ligarse a sam!

Scott:y? se supone que tu la cortaste?

Freddie:no,fue mutuo pero..yo nunca quise ARG!por que le tuve que decir eso!

Kevin:lo siento dude pero pues si ella ya no quiere nada mas que amistad no hay nada que puedas hacer

Freddie:pero..

Scott:puds tiene razon,venga vamos a tocar para animarte!

(en la cochera)(empiezan a tocar)

Kevin: Walking through the grass..  
Another blade next to you from the ground  
As the wind does pass  
I notice as you feel the breath of my shout…

Your words are kind…  
The kind that repeatedly say no  
But that's alright..  
I'm older than you so I've got time!

What have you said!, reach out your hand!  
There's a black shadow on my wall!  
But as I look into my mind!  
I can see that girls are a waste of time!

We've all seen the bridge  
A broken seam and a girl on one side  
You think your words will work  
They only work when you lay down and close your eyes

I thought of all the lines  
All the right ones used at all the wrong times  
But that's alright!  
Depression's just a sarcastic state of mind!

What have you said, reach out your hand!  
There's a black shadow on my wall!  
But as I look into my mind!  
I can see that girls are a waste of time!

(solo)

I don't want to live alone  
I don't want to live in!  
My broken dreams of you!

I don't want to live along with!  
My broken dreams of you!  
I don't want to live along with!  
My broken dreams of you !

Scott:Wuuu!(abienta la baqueta)Rock n'Roll!

Kevin:(rie)y? que tal ahora?

Freddie:pues esa cancion es genial pero..no puedo tengo que hacer algo!

Kevin:(suspira)que tienes en mente?

Freddie:ya se ya lo tengo!

Scott:involucra una bateria?

Freddie:involucra a blink 182(sonriendo)

Scott:pues venga!

Kevin:Fuck yeah!

Freddie:el show empieza en una hora asi que me ire a cambiar!

Kevin:wow,wow,wow, a donde crees que vas?

Freddie:a cambiarme para el show

Kevin:no pensaras tocar con tus fachas de productor tecnico verdad?

Freddie:pues..

Scott:dude! Somos Punk'S!

Kevin:somos blink 182!,blink 182 no tocan vestidos como fresas

Freddie:me voy asi?pero y si no me veo bien?

Kevin:dime te sientes bien asi?

Freddie:claro que si!

Kevin:entonces no me preguntes algo que ya sabes!

Scott:vamos a rockanrollear!

(en icarly)

Carly:sam! Donde esta freddie?

Sam:no lo se,no ha llegado aun?

Carly:no ya tiene mucho tiempo que no aparece,ni la sra. benson sabe donde esta(preoucupada)

Sam:intentare llamarle!(preocupada)(no responde)no me responde!

Carly:esta preocupada por freddie?

Sam:em..noo! solo quiero que salga el show bien

(afuera)

Freddie:pss! Gibby!

Gibby:freddie! Las chicas te estan buscando desperadamente

Freddie:si lo se necesito que me hagas un favor

Gibby:okey

(adentro)

Carly:sabes ta bien como yo que solo podriamos grabar y ya

Sam:em..(entra gibby)hey gibby! Necesitamos que grabes

Gibby:seguro

Carly:okey empesamos en 15 minutos

(en icarly)

Carly:bien ahora les enseñaremos como rockear con!

Sam,Carly:One direction!

(aparecen)(cantan what makes you beatiful)

Carly:eso fue todo por ho..(antes de acabar)

(sale blink 182)

Kevin:somos blink 182 y esta canciones de una chica que ahora tiene bigote

Freddie:seguro!(rie)

Kevin:(empieza a tocar)

Freddie:(singing) I'm wasting time thinking about a girl  
And stealing her away from her world  
She and I would run away  
I think of all the things that I'd say

We'd talk about important things  
And I picture it in my dreams  
She'd teach me about modern art  
And I'd show her it's okay to fart and

Kevin,Freddie:Maybe I'd impress her  
By being in a band and  
Maybe if I act real tough  
She'd let me hold her hand and  
Maybe I'll win her heart  
By writing this song about her

Freddie:Sometimes I sit at home and  
Wonder if she's sitting at home  
Thinking of me and wondering if I'm  
Sitting at home, thinking about her  
Or am I just wasting my time

Remembering how she laughed at Kinko's  
When I made fun of that guy  
Remebering the look she gave me  
When I told her that I used to fry

I really want to ask her out  
But my ego could never take it  
And even if I got the balls  
You know that the Cougar would never make it

And in my town you can't drive naked

Kevin,Freddie:And maybe I'd impress her  
By being in a band and  
Maybe if I act real tough  
She'd let me hold her hand and  
Maybe I'll win her heart  
By writing this song about her

Freddie:Sometimes I sit at home and  
Wonder if she's sitting at home  
Thinking of me and wondering if I'm  
Sitting at home, thinking about her  
Or am I just wasting my time

Kevin,Freddie:Am I just wasting my time!  
Am I just wasting my time!  
Am I just wasting my time!  
Wasting my time thinking about a girl!

Gibby:tocan bien!

Freddie:esta otra cancion va dedicada a sam puckett,sam

Sam:(nerviosa)si?

Freddie:quiero decirte que aun me gustas y quiero que me respondas algo al final de la cancion…

Kevin:dale Scott!

(empieza scott)

Freddie:(singing) You and I should get away for awhile  
I just want to be alone with your smile  
Buy some candy and cigarettes and we'll get in my car  
We'll blast the stereo and we'll drive to Madagascar

Because when I'm with you there's nothing I wouldn't do  
I just want to be your only one  
I'm grasping out at straws thinking back to what I saw  
That night on the floor when we were all alone

My love life was getting so bland  
There are only so many ways I can make love with my hand!

Kevin:so I use your mom!

Freddie:Sometimes it makes me want to laugh  
Sometimes I want to take my toaster in the bath

Because when I'm with you there's nothing I wouldn't do  
I just want to be your only one  
I'm grasping out at straws thinking back to what I saw  
That night on the floor when we were all alone!

Who's gonna be the odd man out?  
I don't want to be the odd man out  
Is this going to be the end  
Or are you going to be my new girlfriend?

(gritan)

Sam:(sonrie)(freddie baja de la lona)

Freddie:entonces que dices sam?(sonriendo)

Sam:tambien me gustas freddie..

Freddie:entonces?(sonriendo)

Sam:SI!(se besan)(se acerca zayn)

Zayn:oye dude..

Freddie:si?

Zayn:sin resentimientos? Pude observar que te enojaste hace unas horas..

Freddie:(sonrie)claro,sin resentimientos

Zayn:tocan genial(sonrie)

Freddie:ustedes tambien

(empiezan a hablar todos)

Sam:vamonos de aquí!(jala a freddie hacia el ascensor)(se besan)


End file.
